


Don't start unbelieving, never no not feel your feelings

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Guardian 'Verse [3]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Parents are sad, Yes the title is a Gravity Falls reference, character death but not really, greg KNOWS, sara is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Wirt's funeral. Sara's tears. Greg's hope.





	

Sara went to the funeral.

She watched Wirt's family cry as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Greg didn't, in fact, he seemed puzzled throughout the entire ceremony- as if he couldn't understand why everyone was upset.

Sara supposed it was because he was a little kid and he hadn't quite realized yet that his brother wasn't coming ever back from out of the lake.

Sara put a flower on the coffin like everyone else did, and walked away into a group. She overheard Greg ask curiously, "Mom, why are we burying Wirt? He isn't even in that box!"

"We couldn't find him.... I- It's ceremony, sweetheart."

"But, Mom, he isn't even dead!"

Greg's father frowned, "Greg, we talked about this-"

"He isn't dead!"

Wirt and Greg's mother suddenly broke down in her handkerchief. Greg opened his mouth to protest again, but he was shushed hurriedly, "Greg, _stop_."

Greg stopped, looked at his crying mother, and then stared at his shoes for the rest of the funeral.

It was later that she listened to Wirt's recording. She was embarrassed, flattered, and sad all at the same time. She cried afterwards. Wirt had been odd, but they'd been good friends and, well, she'd hoped for something more. Apparently so had he.

She saw Greg rush past holding a rock. She called out to him and he stopped. She stood and then asked in a confused voice, "Greg, why do you think Wirt isn't... dead?"

Greg smiled, "Because he's just still in the Unknown! He has to guard it now! Mom and Dad won't believe me, though." His face fell before he looked back up, "We went there when we fell in the lake. There was a Beast and a Woodsman. Wirt nearly turned into a tree but I saved him! And then he saved me! Twice! And then-"

Sara's face fell as Greg told his nonsensical story. Beasts? A cloud queen? A talking bird? Wirt's young brother had always been odd, but in a charming way. This... This wasn't funny.

"Greg."

The small boy stopped mid sentence and looked expectantly at Sara with wide eyes.

"Greg, there's no such thing as the Unknown. Wirt's gone."

Greg frowned, "But, Sara! He isn't."

Sara understood his mother's reaction now. Her eyes filled with tears as she clutched Wirt's tape to her chest, "He's gone Greg, and he's never going to come back."

Greg tried to protest again, but Sara turned and fled back up the street.

They never really spoke again. She knew Greg's parents sent him to a child psychologist when he didn't stop insisting that Wirt wasn't dead. Eventually he did stop and he didn't have to go see the psychologist anymore, but Sara knew. Sara knew Greg still made trips to the lake.

She knew he hadn't stopped believing. Sometimes Sara wondered how Greg never gave up hope. How nothing seemed to convince him otherwise.

Unfortunately, she forgot about Greg when she moved a town away, took a job to pay for college, and met a kind man who was an English major.

She did move back about five years later, when she and the English major got married.

The town didn't seem to have changed at all. Greg was a young man still in school, and Sara avoided any contact with him. However, when her first child came home after trick or treating and asked if a kid really did drown in the lake on Halloween night and if Mr. Greg _really was_ his brother and if Mr. Greg really did _summon_ his brother as a ghost every night, Sara frowned and told him no.

She knelt down, put a hand on her young son's shoulder, and said kindly and softly, "No, nothing of the sort has ever happened here."


End file.
